She Walks in Beauty
by hermionesrose
Summary: Blaise Zabini witnesses an epic love story unfold. A tale of trial and error, and the perils we face being young and in love. Some say it is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all. Old men know better, they can tell you for fact how you never truly stop loving the first witch who stole your heart. Short drabble pieces intertwined, multiple pairings. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"_**I love the way she survived, survival looked good on her."**_

_Everything looked good on her._ The end of the war had done Hermione Granger a world of good. She no longer personified that dorky bucked-tooth know-it-all, pain in the arse that Drake used to love to harass. She was all grown up now, and damned if she did not look hella fit.

"You're staring at Granger and mumbling under your breath again, Zabini." The sullen voice of my best mate, _rudely_ interruptes my inner monologue.

"You could at least try to be less of an obvious stalker, yeah? We are trying to stay out of Azkaban here."

"No mate, you're the one trying to keep your Pretty-Boy arse outta the joint. I, like the cunning, gorgeous, well-endowed, Slytherin, that I am, had the good sense to claim neutrality, like any other sane wizard should have." I swarm back, raising my left eyebrow (in the annoyingly beautiful way I practice in the mirror from time to time) just because I know it pisses Drake off, while making me look like the charmingly cool Slytherin all the ladies love.

"Now see here Zabini!"

Malfoy starts going a wee bit pink in the face, the obvious warning sign that Mt. Draco is about to erupt. I grew up with the bloody wanker, I know how his royal arse-ness works, and while I am not the least bit intimidated by my temperamental best mate, I really don't have the time, nor the inclination to listen to another one of his whining rants, so I cut him off before he can start.

"Yeah, yeah mate, Voldemort took over the Manor, he threatened your mum, you had no choice, yada, yada; it's all real tragic, really I feel for ya, mate. Now can we move on to the much more interesting, and pressing matter at hand?"

Draco simply lifts one, much too blonde eyebrow, in an obviously very poor imitation of yours truly (pssshh the belled wishes he could have the perfect dark-Italian brows that Merlin blessed me with) but I'm going to take his facial expression -or lack thereof- as well as the fact that Drake hasn't tossed a wayward hex my way, as a sign that he's waiting on bated breath for me to proceed.

"Have you noticed how fit Granger's arse got this past year?"

I barely have enough time to dodge a stinging hex that Malfoy carelessly aims my way, before he turns away, back to the task we've had on hand; finishing cleaning out the debris in what's left of our Slytherin common room.

"Oye, you bloody arse, Malfoy! You almost castrated me ya foul git!" I yell at his retreating back.

Malfoy turns to face me, and simply rolls his eyes.

"Get back to work, Zabini," he huffs out, "I don't care to stay here longer than strictly necessary."

Draco picks up a piece of what I assume was part of the entrance wall of the common room.

"And stop acting like a child!"

Those are his last words to me before he, none too gently, hurls the piece of stone at my general vicinity.

_Git_.

**A/N**

**And so begins my drabbles from Blaise Zabini's perspective, if that wasn't already clear. What love story(ies) does Blaise have a front row seat to witness the development and the (possible) end of? Guess you'll have to wait and see :) **

**Reviews and critiques are always welcome *hint**hint* ;) **

**I am but a poor college student, anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and sadly I am not her, if I was I'd be off back-packing through Europe now, but sadly I am not. **

**xoxo**

**hermionesrose **


	2. Chapter 2

_**There were no dark marks under her eyes. Maybe deep inside, but I liked the way she looked through them and laughed at life. **_

Bloody, blundering hell, this is how I die. My bed was so warm and lovely. It's probably lonely without my gorgeous self there. I have a bloody wanker of a best mate. It's three in the bloody morning! He just doesn't understand the concept of beauty sleep obviously, I mean to look at his pale, lanky appearance. _Merlin he does look like a ferret! I should jot down a letter to Potter. No I don't speak to Potter. Hmm, might be a good way to get closer to Granger though._ _Dear Potter, Drake does look like a ferret!. You were right! Yours truly, His royal handsomeness Blaise Zabini. P.S. Granger is sure fit, would you mind helping a bloke out?_

"I do not look like a ferret, Zabini." mutters a voice to my left.

"Oh Merlins saggy balls, was I talking to myself out loud again?"

"Yes."

I do have a habit of talking to myself, reckon it's an only child thing, but by Hera it's had a tendency to get me into trouble! This one time, for instance, I was pondering to my dashingly handsome self about two birds, and how if a certain bird has better bits then the other, why isn't she better at shagging? I mean honestly it should be a rule! No bloke wants to shag a dead fish, no matter how good her bits are! But my point, it turned out I was thinking out loud and the previously mentioned bird, the one who shags like a dead fish, was still in my chambers. Got hexed right good for it too, good thing she's about as bright as a dead fish too, or that stinging hex to my bits would've been right nasty. Hmm, I wonder what Marietta has been up to these days.

It's only as Drake and I are nearing the prefects bathroom but I truly start to question the sanity of my best mate.

"Are you certain this is a good idea, Malfoy?" I ask in the sudden moment of clarity.

"Yes" Draco answers back.

"You know you didn't look too terrible with the pink hair mate, maybe we can just leave this revenge scheme to another day, yeah?"

"No"

Draco is working faster past the still broken magical staircase. We're all here (and by all I mean the majority of wizards and witches under the age of 30 that survived the war in some form that is) rebuilding Hogwarts piece by piece, right along side the remaining professors.

"Vocal tonight aren't ya, Drake?" I brilliantly quip back.

"Shove off Zabini. I didn't tell you to come with me."

Malfoy finally stops and turns to look at me. I try not to laugh as the light hits his head at a certain angle, displaying in perfect brilliance the still, pinkish hue in his hair.

"Alright fine! I came to help and I will. But only for you mate." I smirk back.

"The only reason you came is because you heard Longbottom question Granger about her late nigh showers you git."

"Yes, well there's that too." I can't help but chuckle. And of course my mind wanders off to a very naked Granger in the newly restored prefects bathroom. I wonder if she's as fit under her clothes as I really think she is. By Merlin a sopping wet, and soapy Granger. Naked. Granger. Bloody fuck that's a great image.

"Stop picturing Grangers naked arse, and bloody start looking out for anyone coming Zabini."

We're at the bathroom already. I barely snap out of my fantasies in time to see Drake slipping through the door. What he's planning to do I have no idea, but it better be damn good to disrupt my sleep! Or I better see a naked Granger. I can hear Draco shuffling around on the other side of the door, no wonder he couldn't wait until the morning the whole of the volunteers would would hear this racket! And he calls himself a Slytherin, I internally scoff. I lean back on the wall and close my eyes, if I'm going to be a lookout I'm going to use the time to sleep to my hearts content.

**Bang! Crash. Boom!**

"Bloody fucking hell, Malfoy!"

I hear the series of crashing and then Ginny Weasley's voice biting out rather colorful profanities at Drake. Hmm, I really hope she was already in the bathroom or Drake might be a wee steamed at me.

I could take my chances and run while I can, or I can watch what fate the littlest wealebee has for my best mate. Cearly I choose the later option.

As I open the bathroom door I can see Drake and Weasley already squared off shouting rather vile profanities, with the occasional threat thrown in, at each other. I, being a dashing gentleman will refrain from recounting what exactly they're screaming. Although I'll more than likely use Weasley's rather obscene description of a flying rodents pink posterior on a later date.

I know why Draco is more than ticked off at the little redhead. For the past week her favorite activity has been pranking Malfoy, finally resulting in him having pink hair, and the majority of the us volunteers laughing our arses off at him. Her two brothers, the rather insane ones that own that joke shop, are paying her to try out their new products, and paying her rather well at that. At least that's what I overheard her telling my love goddess the other night. Not that I was following Granger. No. Not at all. No matter how fit her arse is. We just happened to be walking in the same direction, at the same time. Erphmm...

I have been standing here for a good five minutes only feet from them and they have yet to notice my amazing presence. This is unacceptable.

I start clearing my throat, rather loudly, and that still doesn't seem to work. What the bloody hell, don't these people know who I am? My gorgeous self is not meant to be ignored! They are still arguing back-and-forth and it is not amusing me in the slightest with being totally neglected and all. Although they have yet to actually draw wands on each other. How curious.

Neither one has looked my way this entire time. The nerve of them! Don't they know I'm much too handsome to be ignored like this? I don't bloody care if she did dye his unnaturally blonde hair that rather awful pink, that is no excuse for my best mate to ignore my presence. Arsehole. And Weasley! No witch is immune to this face! She did not look once. This must be rectified!

"Oi, you tossers, you're going to wake up a half of England!"

"Shut up, Zabini!"

"Your girlfriends a wee bit dramatic isn't he, Malfoy?"

What the bleeding hell did Weasley just say? I most certainly am not Malfoy's girlfriend! I am a man! A strong manly man! A beautiful, strong fit, manly, man!

"What the hell did you just call me?" I seethe, at all to smug Weasley girl.

"Just making a casual observation is all, Zabini." The bint grins impishly at me.

I look over her shoulder to see a sputtering, red-faced Malfoy. The pale git is speechless. Seems it rests on my glorious, manly shoulders to correct the misinformed witch.

"I am not gay! And if I were I could do much better than Drake over there." I say accusingly, and with much conviction in my voice I must add.

_Honestly he's my best mate and all, but he's practically an albino! If my wand did point that way I'm sure I could land someone like Ethan Horsnwobble, the Falcons keeper. He is one very attractive bloke, not as handsome as me of course but..._

Why is Weasley laughing, rolling around the floor like a mad woman? I look at Malfoy to see him smirking at me. What did I miss?

"Horsnwobble is rather fit. You two would make a very cute couple Zabini." A voice says from behind me.

Merlin no!

That angelic voice can only belong to one person. I slowly turn towards a giggling Granger.

"I, uh, no!" I sputter.

Merlins beard why can't I talk! I vaguely note that Weasley has gotten off the floor and calmed herself enough to walk to Granger's side. She's still laughing like a jackal though. Bitch.

"You know I think Justin is single Zabini, I can put in a good word if you like." Weasley smiles at me.

I hear Drake snort back a laugh behind me, while my beautiful Granger lets out the loudest, most genuine laugh I've ever heard. Gorgeous. Her sadistic harpy of a best friend can keep teasing me if it means that it keeps Hermione laughing like that.

I watch dazed as the witches make their exit. Granger's laugh still ringing gloriously in my head. I can practically feel the gits mirth as he comes to stand next to me.

"I was talking out loud again." We both know that's not a question.

"I told you your inability to realize when you sprout off your inner monologue would bite you in the arse."

I'm not listening to the gets ramblings anymore. My mind is firmly on how great Hermione's legs looked in her pajama shorts.

"Gods, Granger _is_ extremely fit."

"You realize she walked in on just the part where you said you could land Horsnwobble and completely missed the beginning of your ramblings, right?"

"She didn't know it was supposed to be a hypothetical wondering?"

"I'm going to say no, she didn't"

"And Weasley made it worse." I state numbly.

"Yep."

"Evil little harpy."

"More devious than evil I'd say."

I sputter, did Draco just defend the little Weasley in a roundabout way? No I'll delve more on that matter later, there's bigger, more important things at hand. Like how Hermione Granger and her sexy arse, probably now might think I'm interested in wizards.

_Bollocks._

**A/N:**

**Anything recognizable does not belong to me, I just borrow them from time to time :) Thank you so much for giving this a try, I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update, the good news is I have the next five chapters written, the bad news is I'm an old soul and I wrote them in a note book and still have to type them out, but fear not I plan to do that in this next week that I'm off. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far! This is my first real writing attempt and I hope I'm not mucking it up too horribly. This is a drabble series, but I am trying to tie it together a bit. I hope the characters aren't too OCC, Hermione is supposed to be a bit more than the rest just to reflect how much the war changed her. Yes in my world Fred is not dead! I can't bring myself to have him die, this is one reason why my story is AU. **

**xoxo**

**hermionesrose**


End file.
